Sleeping Peacefully
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: She was too late to save them. As the five lifeless bodies flew through her mind, she couldn't help but think that she still had a chance to get to him in time. What she didn't know was that he was the one who was too late. B/E oneshot. Sort of tragic.


**A/N 1: To start, no, I don't expect half of you to get this. It is based off of Sleeping Beauty, but I added my own weird twist. Don't expect it to make sense. I don't even know if I understand it to its full extent even though I wrote it. WTF reviews are allowed.**

**A/N 2: This was a chapter I posted for my fic "Every Turn of The Page" but I thought it would make a good supernatural fic by itself. It is a oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Sleeping Peacefully**

No… It couldn't be.

"Alice?" Bella cried, running over to her limp form.

She wouldn't budge.

"Alice, wake up!" Bella said, shaking her shoulders. "I know you're not asleep. Stop playing around."

Still no response.

Looking around frantically, she spotted Emmett leaning heavily against the stair railing.

"Emmett! Emmett! Whatever you do, do give up! Don't fall ou-" Before she could get to him, the burly vampire crumpled helplessly to the floor.

"Emmett?" Bella whispered, half-knowing already that it was useless.

Beginning to feel helpless herself, Bella scurried her way into the kitchen just in time to see Esme slide down to the floor, her head resting peacefully against the wall.

She was terrified. Within the past two minutes, Bella had witnessed the death of three of the Cullens. There was no logical explanation why they were suddenly dropping like flies, but the fact was that logic didn't matter right now. What matter was that she had to get to the rest of them before anything else happened.

With a new determination, Bella ran out of the kitchen, through the family room, into the main living room, and up the stairs.

There, just at the top of the landing, was Rosalie. Her blonde hair was spread out around her in a golden halo while her face held a look of serenity.

Gasping, Bella pushed herself on. She couldn't waste her time on the dead. She needed to help the living. Sidestepping the gorgeous girl in front of her, the now sobbing brunette made her way down the hallway.

Unfortunately for Bella, Rosalie wasn't the last corpse she would see that day. Just outside the door to his office, Carlisle was lying face down on the floor, his model's face turned to the side in one last pensive expression.

Biting down on her lower lip, Bella held in a scream. It was bad enough she had already cried enough to flood the place, she couldn't -wouldn't- let anyone see her like this.

_Alice, Emmett, Esme_ - Bella ticked off the names of the victims in her head. _Rosalie, Carlisle…_

"Edward." She choked out.

Looking up from the fallen doctor, Bella rushed down the hall towards the room of her reason to live, her archaic angel…

_He may still be alive, _Bella thought with hopeless desperation.

When she reached the door at the very end of the hall, she burst through it to see a most shocking sight.

There, sprawled out on Edward's couch, was _her_.

She couldn't believe her eyes. That long dark hair, that pale skin, that tiny frame; there was no mistaking it… Bella was looking at _her_ body, her _very limp_ _and lifeless_ body.

Slowly, she made her way over to the couch that harbored the wonderment on the other side of the room. Bending down, she waved her hand just above her face. There was no response. No twitch, no sign of life at all. Getting braver, or more frightened, Bella lowered her hand to her chest, just over where her heart was. To her great dismay, there was no heartbeat. None at all.

It was official. She, too, was dead.

But how could that be? She was still physically alive. She had just made herself run throughout the entire house, only to find more misery than she could handle. What was her body -her dead body- doing in Edward's room? How was it possible? Was it a trick her mind was playing on her? Was it some sort of cruel joke? She couldn't really be dead, could she?

The sound of sobbing brought Bella's mind back from the abyss of darkened thoughts. Turning around, she saw Edward leaning against the doorframe, his hand placed over his heart, curled into a fist.

His eyes were shedding invisible tears while he dryly sobbed. His naturally silky voice sounded cracked and broken when he choked up violent hacking noises. If ever there was a time that he looked anything less than perfect, it was now.

"Edward?" Bella let out, amazed to see him. "Edward, you're alive!" She squealed, throwing herself across the room. Instead of landing in his arms, she fell right through him.

"Ouf." She let out, her hands breaking her fall. "What in the-" She began, getting back to her feet.

Much to her surprise, she was back over by the couch.

"Edward? What's happening?" She asked, running her hands anxiously through her hair. "What's wrong with me?"

However, Edward didn't hear her. Couldn't hear her. His eyes were locked on the lifeless angel behind her, drinking up the vision of tragedy.

He wasn't looking _around_ her, he was looking _through_ her.

"Alas, I'm too late." He managed to spit out, his voice hoarse.

To Bella, he looked and sounded worst than death.

"Too late for what? Edward, what are you saying?" She shouted, trying to move towards him, only to find her feet stuck to the floor.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move.

"My dear Bella," She looked up from her feet at the sound of Edward's voice. "I tried so hard to get here in time… To save you."

"I don't need saving! I'm right here! In front of you! Alive!" Bella screamed at the top of her lungs, a trail of tears making their way down her face.

"As I've told you before Bella, as soon as you die, I'll follow." Edward continued, his voice full of love. "I just want you to know that the last thing I'll know, the last thing I'll feel, is the pain of my heart breaking."

Gracefully, his god-like stature crumpled to the floor, his bronze hair looking dull against the golden carpet.

"Edward! No!" Bella cried, desperately trying to move forward but to no avail.

As she continued to cry, her eyes glued to the now fallen angel just feet from her, a crystal voice rang out all around her.

"One hundred years was the exchange for one who would die too young, one hundred years was the price to be paid for the inhabitants whose hope had clung."

Bella lifted her head, looking around in an attempt to find the body the voice belonged to but to no avail. It was so familiar, so precious…

"One hundred years of delicate life was what they all would miss,"

It was a sad voice, the voice of peril and despair.

"One hundred years was all she had to gain to true love's first kiss."

On that final note, Bella's mind rang out in realization. It was _his_ voice. The voice that came to her when she was in danger, the saddened version of the real thing.

It was Edward's voice that caused her frame to fall to the ground, giving in to eternal sleep.


End file.
